


Such a long day

by Lauren_zhongqing



Category: Nicole Haught - Fandom, Waverly Earp - Fandom, Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Original work - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_zhongqing/pseuds/Lauren_zhongqing
Summary: PS：最近过的略煎熬，想要吃糖，无人投喂，只能自救。本文的时间设定在205战斗结束之后，206开始之前。嗯嗯，好像没有206甜，没办法官逼同死，聊胜于无吧。四章完结。还可以在Lofter上观看。http://tianshengqs.lofter.com/post/1d032c73_10a05bc6作者君是原创君，专注甜文，放心食用。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PS：最近过的略煎熬，想要吃糖，无人投喂，只能自救。  
> 本文的时间设定在205战斗结束之后，206开始之前。嗯嗯，好像没有206甜，没办法官逼同死，聊胜于无吧。  
> 四章完结。  
> 还可以在Lofter上观看。http://tianshengqs.lofter.com/post/1d032c73_10a05bc6  
> 作者君是原创君，专注甜文，放心食用。

Such a long day！  
Nicole长长的叹了一口气，做好和同事的最后一点儿交接工作。关于应对暴风雪的一切对她而言只是小事一桩，没有什么可以担心的，现在只要等待暴风雪的过去。  
Nicole拖着略沉重的脚步走出警察局，心里的暴风阴云却正在积聚。Wynonna早上说的话在耳边不断的回响：“没有回复，说明她需要空间。你对她的期待都要把她压垮了。”  
Nicole坐在车里，茫然、不安夹杂着恐惧的复杂神色出现在她的脸上。她捂着脸叹了口气，无法想象失去Waverly的日子。她揉了揉脸，轻声对自己说：现在不是想这些的时候，你还有事情要做。Nicole发动车辆，转向超市。Wynonna说她病了。God, Wynonna可不是什么照顾人小能手，虽然Waverly可能需要空间并不想现在见到她，但是她还是不放心，或许她应该做点儿东西送去，然后赶紧离开，或者不要碰面，好吧，她只是想要确定她一切都还好。

整个屋子里弥漫着蘑菇、海鲜和牛奶的香味，Nicole环抱着手臂靠在餐桌上，盯着锅里翻滚的汤汁，但是眼神散乱没有聚焦，她再一次陷入了反思。Wynonna或许会一走多年毫无音讯，或许会喝醉酒惹出麻烦，或许不是最贴心的姐姐，甚至过度保护Waverly，仿佛她还是个脆弱的婴儿，但是她爱着Waverly的心是最真实的。Nicole皱着眉头，咬着下唇，或许Wynonna的话真的是对的。Waverly还是个新手，在这个陌生的世界里摸索，她或许真的太过急切，太快热切，或许真的给Waverly太多的压力，因此导致她想要时间和空间来喘息。  
手机闹钟响了起来，打断了Nicole的沉思。Nicole摇了摇头，仿佛想让自己的精神集中起来。她尝了尝煮好的汤，味道很棒。这是奶奶的招牌菜，是她生病和心情不好时的最爱。虽然和以往不同，整个制作的过程并没让她放松和开心一些，但是还是希望它可以为Waverly带来好心情。  
Nicole关掉煤气，检查了一下门窗，然后穿上外套，并在穿衣镜前特意打量了自己。她小声的鼓励自己：加油，你能做到的。Nicole带着美味和忐忑的心，发动车辆开向远方，那里有她心爱的人。

Nicole拉下手刹，犹豫了一会儿，然后深深的呼吸，抓起包裹，打开车门。  
门铃和敲门并没有人应答，Nicole不知道应该庆幸还是失落。Nicole想见到Waverly，迫切的想要见她，她们已经有24小时没有见面和通话，漫长的仿佛一辈子。但是又怕Waverly看到自己生气，毕竟自己应该尊重Waverly的想法，暂时保持距离和空间。现在，Waverly不在，这种复杂的心情，这一路上脑海里的纠结和战斗，还有那些遇见Waverly的plan A、B、C、D开始一起嘲笑她。  
Nicole呼出一口气，小心的打开房门。客厅没人，一切正常。厨房里，倒在地上的凳子，解开的绳索，还有破碎的窗户，这些让她紧张起来。焦急不安的情绪袭上心头，Nicole皱起了眉。她小心的放下手里捧着的包裹，拿出了枪，然后放轻脚步，一点点儿的搜索。  
把枪放回枪套，除了厨房和走廊里有打斗的痕迹，楼上Waverly的房间一切正常。Nicole拨打了Earp姐妹的手机，没有回应。Dolls的手机也没有应答。Nicole的疑惑和担心越发的明显，她打开门，决定在农场里做个彻底的搜索。

Nicole抱着虚弱的Waverly。没能保护好Waverly的自责，对之前Waverly古怪行为各种疑惑的愧疚，几乎失去Waverly的恐惧，以及失而复得的惊喜，让Nicole心情复杂。她忍不住深深的吻她，想要通过亲密无间的碰触，确定她没有失去Waverly，她不是在做梦，Waverly就在自己的怀抱里，她需要这美好而真实的触感来安定自己因为恐惧而狂跳的心。  
Nicole舍不得从Waverly身上移开视线，对于Wynonna打断，也毫不在意，她现在心里充满了对Wynonna感激之情，她从未像今天这样，如此的感激一个人。Nicole翻了个白眼，好吧，Wynonna仍旧是那个过度保护的姐姐，Nicole看着被抢走的Waverly，只能无奈的一起跟着进屋。

Nicole帮着两个疲惫的女人脱掉外套，然后找来毛毯，给她们保暖。Wynonna又抢了Nicole的工作，抱着缩成一个小团的Waverly低声安慰。感觉到毛毯的遮盖，Waverly抬起头给了Nicole一个虚弱的微笑。Nicole控制不住心疼的抚摸着她的脸，可惜迫于Wynonna的眼神瞪视，只好尴尬的闪到厨房。  
Wynonna摸了摸Waverly的脑袋，然后站起身来：“我需要一杯威士忌。”Waverly点了点头，小声说：“我也是”。  
Wynonna摸进厨房，拿起酒瓶和酒杯，下一秒却被Nicole夺走了。Wynonna翻了个白眼，还来不及反驳，手里就被塞了一碗香喷喷热乎乎的蘑菇浓汤。  
Nicole捧着一只餐盘，只留给她一个背影和一句“面包在桌上。”  
Wynonna撇了撇嘴，吞下了第一口蘑菇浓汤，然后她就忘记了所有想要抱怨的话：“Waves这回总算选了个聪明体贴又能干的。”（不要想歪）

Nicole轻轻的放下餐盘，坐在走神的Waverly身边:“hey~”。Waverly往她怀里靠了过来，Nicole张开手臂紧紧的拥着她，然后在她的前额留下了一个温柔的吻，再递给她摆满美食的餐盘:“now, you need to eat.”注1  
处理好餐具，整理好厨房之后，Nicole不得不站在客厅里和Earp姐妹告别，天已经很晚，暴风雪还在肆虐。  
她张了张嘴，再张了张嘴:“I... i... need...to go”。Nicole恋恋不舍的眼神黏在Waverly身上，一句告别说的不情不愿。  
Waverly伸出手，抓住了她的手指，然后捉着她的手抚上自己的脸颊:“Just stay。”Nicole盯着Waverly的眼睛满是温柔，粉红色爬上了她的脸颊。  
Wynonna感觉自己是多余的，迅速起身消失在楼梯尽头，只留下一句:“Ok, you guys do that, i need go to sleep”，飘荡在空气中。

注1：请自行想象柔软的温柔的哄人的语气，想不出来的可以去看美剧《拯救希望》的407集17分钟-17分20秒，KB在里面客串一个老人的孙女，哄老人吃东西时候的声音。或者是203播放后KB接受采访，B站搜索：Katherine Barrell Wynnona Earp S2E3 Review & AfterShow。9分38秒-9分59秒，小狗伯尼误入，KB对小狗说话的声音，oh,伯尼，what are you doing，非常温柔。


	2. Such a long day（二）

Waverly从深沉的梦中醒来，下意识的寻找昨晚温暖了她一晚上的热源，但是手臂下空荡荡的触感，让她真正的清醒了过来，还留有Nicole体香的枕头唤醒了她关于昨晚的记忆。

Nicole抱着裹着毯子的自己上楼，步伐稳健，令人安心。Waverly搂着她的脖子，纠结的躺在她的怀里，既希望那台阶永远走不完，又舍不得Nicole受累。Waverly把自己埋在Nicole的枕头里，为自己当时的纠结感到好笑和羞涩。

记忆纷涌而来，Waverly忍不住捂住了发烫的脸颊。昨晚，是Nicole帮她放了洗澡水，抱她进浴室，帮她洗澡。Waverly还记得Nicole变得沉重的呼吸，发亮的眼睛，通红的脸颊，还有在浴室里那些温柔的吻。Waverly抚摸着自己的唇，仿佛还能感受到Nicole的小心呵护和疼宠。

Nicole的眸子闪亮暗沉，体温烫的吓人。她咬着唇，极力克制自己，快速而温柔的擦干了Waverly，给她套上浴袍，抱她坐在床上，动作轻柔的吹着她的头发，间或在她发顶偷取一个吻。Waverly忍不住抱紧了Nicole的枕头，蹭了蹭脸颊，而这个动作让她想起了更多。

Waverly记得自己枕着Nicole的胳膊，蹭着她的头发和脖子，渐渐的进入了梦乡。她记得自己睡得并不安稳，半梦半醒间，总能感到一双手轻轻的拍抚着自己。耳边回荡着轻柔的熟悉的旋律:“All round the cobbler’s bench, the monkey chased the weasel, the monkey thought it was all in fun. Pop goes the weasel......”把她带回到小时候叔叔哄她睡觉的那个温暖的卧室。

每当梦中出现不好的东西，Nicole温暖的怀抱就是最好的港湾，那些温柔的亲吻就会落在自己的额头、脸颊和鼻尖：“Shhh，I’m here。Shhh，i’m right here。Hey, everything its ok”。

Waverly还知道Nicole整夜都辛苦的蜷缩着身体，拥着自己，让自己安心栖息。Waverly忍不住叹气，眼中浮现出水汽。她打量了一下自己的小床，觉得是时候应该换个更大的了。

想到就做，Waverly翻滚到床边，尝试抓住手机。她停住了动作，拿起了一张留言条：Baby，我讨厌要上班不得不离开你的早晨。只能留下一个吻陪着你。Oh，早餐在厨房，记得吃，好吗？Miss you! Call me, ok?  
Waverly的脸上浮现灿烂的笑容，她想起那天和Doc在厨房里的谈话，officer haught is a lovely girl，而自己则是最幸运的，能够拥有她。


	3. Such a long day(三)

Wynonna躺在床上放空思想，such a long day! 她叹了一口气，突然表情疑惑的抬起了头，她好像听到了Shroty叔叔经常唱给Waverly的催眠曲，她细细的辨别，声音确实是从Waverly的房间传来，是Nicole低沉和缓的声音，带着满满的温柔。  
Wynonna摇头笑了笑，觉得小妹这次真的做了正确的选择。  
听到脚步声，Wynonna从汤碗里抬起头：“Sleep well, baby girl?”  
“Of couse, I have Nicole. ”Waverly点了点头，走进厨房。  
“Eww…..”Wynonna做出嫌弃的表情，然后煞有介事的点了点头：“我想也是，既然上次你跳舞的时候可以不要内裤，那么，她睡觉的时候也可以不要睡衣，你们有对方就足够了。”  
“Ouch......”Waverly打了她一下，Wynonna装模作样的鬼叫。Waverly知道自己的脸红了，于是低下头开始享用早餐，打算在脸部温度下降之前不理Wynonna。  
“汤很好喝。”沉默了片刻，Wynonna略微尴尬的开口。  
“My babe is the best!”Waverly觉得自己的脸又有升温的趋势，迅速回复的同时也把自己埋进了汤碗里。  
“嗯，昨晚，我听到她给你唱催眠曲了。呃，唱的不错。”Wynonna几乎想要抽自己一巴掌，为自己的笨嘴拙舌。  
Waverly抬起了头，盯着她：“你到底想说什么？”  
Wynonna:“我知道这么说，听起来有点儿奇怪。好吧，Nicole很棒。她很爱你，很用心的爱你，因此她是第一个发现你的异样的。呃，呃，她找我询问的时候，我对她的态度不好，我以为她是因为你把她从黑章部排除出去，所以在生你的气，所以。。。。”  
Waverly叹气，歪着头，一脸“what’s the f**k,你在逗我吗”的表情。她揉了揉眉头:“所以，这就是那天你奇怪的best和bestest言论的原因？”  
“Sorrrrrrry，”Wynonna双手合十:“我只是担心你，要知道你的眼光可不怎么样，champ可没给我留下什么好印象。”  
“Hey!”Waverly再次瞪她。  
“好吧，我想说的是，我想要抱歉，在恶魔控制我的时候，Nicole曾经问我，你有没有收到她发给你的三条语音留言，我说了一些很可怕的话。”  
Waverly再次瞪大了眼睛，脸上写满了问号，留言？  
Waverly屏住呼吸，等着她的下文：“我说，嗯，恶魔说你需要空间。她对你的期望快把你压死了。你再也不是她想要的那个傻白甜的小镇女孩了。”  
“Shiiiiiiit!该死的触手怪，我要杀了你。”Waverly掏出手机，发现自己真的错过了Nicole的三条语音留言。  
Wynonna:“已经死了。Totally dead！”  
Waverly扔给她一块面包，作为答复:“And you. Not help!”  
“Sorry，我道歉，虽然是没法控制的，但是我觉得Nicole可能也许当真了，或许还有点儿小小的受伤？”Wynonna用手指比了个1cm的手势。  
“Maybe a lot?” Wynonna试着扩张开手臂，做了一个很多的手势。Waverly有些沮丧的咬着手指，她最不愿意看到的就是Nicole受到伤害，但是她受到了伤害，这是事实。  
Wynonna换上严肃的表情:“好吧，好吧，我想说的是，我不是一个好姐姐，但我希望你能快乐。呃，我也不会照顾人，不过昨天Nicole把你照顾的很好。我希望你脸上的笑容永远不会消失，目前看来，Nicole做的不错。这让我很开心，你值得最好的人来疼爱你。”  
Wynonna用手指敲了敲桌子，站了起来:“我觉得我现在应该让你一个人呆着。”  
她弯腰吻了Waverly的额头:“Don't be suspicious。Don't be afraid。 She loves you so much, i can see that。So, you guys just need to talk.”  
Waverly点了点头，看着Wynonna消失在楼梯上。


	4. Such a long day（四）

“Hey Waverly, it's me. I just wanted to say hi. Okay, call me.”(Waves，是我。就是想打个招呼啦。打给我。)注1  
Nicole的声音里充满了喜悦和甜蜜，像蜂蜜一样甜美。Waverly忍不住露出迷人的笑容，她从来不知道自己能够这么喜欢一个人，只是听到她的声音，就会脸红心跳，甜的仿佛喝醉了似的。“God, i miss you soooo much,baby.”Waverly抱着Nicole的枕头，捂着发烫的脸颊，对着手机低声的倾诉。  
“Hey! Me again. There's a big storm coming tonight, and I was thinking that you and I could hybernate in my place. Okay, baby, give me a call. Bye.”(嗨，又是我。今晚会有暴风雪的样子所以我在想，你和我可以在我家冬眠。好啦，宝贝，打给我。拜~)注2  
Waverly简直可以透过这条语音看到Nicole说话时翘起的嘴角，加深的酒窝和闪亮的眼睛。“Oh, God!”Waverly想象着自己环抱着Nicole的脖子或者是坐在她怀里的样子；想象着她们窝在一起互相取暖，交换呼吸；想象着她们耳鬓厮磨，一起入睡然后一起醒来。只是想象，Waverly就忍不住笑的像个傻瓜，她揉了揉笑的酸疼的脸颊，深深的吸了一口气，再次按下了播放键。  
“ Hey! Uh, it's me, again. Umm, I...I haven't heard from you, so I wanna make sure you're...are you okay? How about tonight, come over? Give me a call. Okay, bye.”(嗨，呃，又是我。还没收到你的回复，所以我想知道你还好吗？今晚如何，要过来吗？打给我。拜。) 注3  
Waverly能够清晰的感觉到甜蜜的笑容从Nicole的脸上消失了，仿佛看到Nicole皱起了眉头并且不自觉的咬唇。那些停顿里包涵的疑惑、不安和小心翼翼，那一丝丝的紧张和几乎要被忽略的害怕，透过语音，重重的轰击着Waverly心，无法言喻的刺痛和心疼，让她忍不住咬住了自己的指节。Waverly可以感受到几近叹气的OK和快速的say goodbye之后，Nicole脸上浮现的失落、忐忑和恐慌。Waverly感觉自己的胃部纠结在一起，在尖叫着抗议。刚才她有多么的开心，现在就有多么的愤怒、愧疚和自责。  
Waverly终于明白，Nicole昨晚听到自己让她留下时，脸颊为什么会被惊喜占据，笑容为什么会那么的灿烂，眼睛为什么仿佛能够点亮夜空。Waverly也终于意识到，昨晚隐约感到的，隐藏在那些温柔安抚背后的淡淡的惆怅，并不是自己的错觉。Waverly无法想象Nicole是怎么做到的，在小心安抚细心呵护自己的同时，忍受和克服那些复杂情绪的煎熬。  
Waverly抹掉不知什么时候偷溜出来的眼泪，抓起车钥匙冲出家门:“Its my turn, baby!”

注1、2、3：内容来自Lofter的一篇文章《100分女朋友vs超級妹控 + Wayhaught課後研究part 2》。作者wen，http://wen-q10.lofter.com/,她写了一系列的分析，非常棒，超级甜。文章链接是http://wen-q10.lofter.com/post/1dc8b666_1087638c。


End file.
